


Get Well Soon

by Wilderfox



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Love them, Nozomi is brave lol, One Shot, Romance, nozoeli - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilderfox/pseuds/Wilderfox
Summary: Eli slipped in the stundent council room because Honoka got inside with snowy shoes that made the floor wet. And Nozomi took this opportunity to confess her feelings to her best friend.Slightly inspired by School Idol Diary ch.15 :)





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first work in this fandom and first work in AO3. So, I'm sorry if there's a language error or spelling. Because english is not my main language. 
> 
> Hope y'll like it!

"Eli-chan! Are you okay?"

Eli felt dizzy, the impact on his head made him feel blank for a few moments. He can still hear the voices of people around him, though faintly. 'Ah, I fell in the stundent council room,' she said to herself. 

A few seconds before his consciousness disappeared, he heard familiar footsteps and a voice he knew very well. "Honoka-chan Help me take her to the clinic."

Eli startled. 'Nozomi ..?'

"Okay, Nozomi-chan!" Another voice that sounds excited makes her know if it's Honoka.

Then, the footsteps came back before she felt a pair of arms supporting her back. Eli's half-open eyes saw a serious face-worried from the vice president, Nozomi trying to pick her up with Honoka. Eli can smell the scent that makes her heart beat fast as her head rests on the shoulders of purple haired friends.

And everything being dark.

                                 
__________________

 

At the clinic. 

 

"Is she going to be okay?" Nozomi asks the clinician who is recording something on her note book.

"Don't worry, Toujou-san, the hit on her head is not too hard, even though it knocks her out," she smiled, giving a piece of paper to Nozomi. "She'll be fine."

"Thank you." The purple haired girl smiled, staring at the clinic's departure behind the curtain before Before staring at a ginger haired girl beside her. "Honoka-chan?"

"Whaaa! What should we do, Nozomi-chan! Eli-chan is dead now!" Honoka screamed before ruffling her orange hair slowly. 

Nozomi gigled. "She is not dead yet, she's just fainted."

"I'll call the others, wait for me, Nozomi-chan!" Honoka replied before dash off from clinic. 

Now Nozomi is alone with Eli. Nozomi looked at Eli's quiet sleeping face, her blue eyes tightly closed. Her thin lips parted slightly as she breathed. Nozomi flushed, looking away in the other direction.

"Elicchi, can you hear me?" She whispered. Walked over to the bed and folded his arm near Eli.

"Sorry I did not help you then .. Because I can't do it."

She sighed slowly.

"Somehow, every time you're beside me..my body heats up, my heart pounding and my chest pain, especially when hearing your soft voice .."

Nozomi stood up and bowed, using both hands to hold her weight on the side of the bed. Make her face to face with the sleeping blonde.

"Sorry, Elicchi, I think ... I'm in love with you." She finally confessed. Then she leaned down, breathing hard before slowly pressed her lips to Eli's for the first time. She can tasted Eli's lipbalm, it taste like vanilla.

After the moment felt endless, she parted only a few inches from Eli's face and breath heavily. "I love you, Elicchi." She said before planted a soft kiss on eli's lips.   
'and get well soon.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D  
> I am very receptive to your criticism and suggestions
> 
> And, tell me if my english is fail ofc :>


End file.
